Epsilogue
by memoryisthekey115
Summary: Wow The Past Few Days Have Been Crazy For Me, First I F**king Die And Now I'm In Some Stupid Japanese Town With These Morons Calling Themselves The Powderpoof Girls Or Something Like That, I Can Tell This Won't End Well At All
1. Chapter 1 - Hate To Say Goodbye

Epsilogue

Chapter 1:

Church:They'll Never Know If The Day Was Really Saved, In The End, They Just Have To Have Faith, Ain't That A Bitch.

F.I.L.L.I.S:DIRECTOR, STABILITY LEVELS ARE UNSTABLE, DO YOU WANT TO BE TELEPORTED OUT!

Church:Yes!

F.I.L.L.I.S:TELEPORTER DAMAGED, DESTINATION UNKNOWN!

Church:WAIT SHIELA!

F.I.L.L.I.S:TELEPORTING!

Church:SON OF A BIT-!

Meanwhile In New Townsvile

Buttercup Was Awake In Her Room On Her Computer Watching TV

Then Buttercup Heard A Flash

Buttercup:Sore wa nanideshita, anata no jiko o misete (What Was That, Show Your Self!)

Church:Well, This Is Awkward.

Buttercup:Anatahadare (Who Are You!?)

Church:Hold On, Let Me Try Something

Buttercup:Doko ni-Are You!

Church Then Projected Himselve Next To Buttercup

Buttercup:How Did You Do That, What Are You, DID MOJO BUILD YOU!

Church:Hey There, My Name Is Lenord Church

Buttercup:How Did You Get In My Head!

Church:Honestly, I Have No Fucking Idea

Buttercup:We Need To Take You To The Lab!

Church:A Lab?, WHAT?, HOW DO YOU EVEN HAVE ACCESS TO THAT KIND OF STUFF?!, IS THERE SOMETHING IN THE WATER!

Buttercup:What?, No, The Proffesor Just Needs To Study You!

Church:Proffesor?, OKAY THIS IS SOME MAD SCIENTIST SHIT!

Buttercup:NO IT'S NOT!

Church:Oh Shut Up, I Already Have To Deal With Tucker, Caboose, And The Reds, I'm Not Putting Up With Another Idiot

Buttercup:WELL I AM TAKING YOU TO THE LAB AND THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!

Church:Oh Yeah?

Church Then Took Over Buttercups Body

Church:What Do You Think Of That?, Bitch!

Buttercup:What Did You Do!

Church:WHAT DO YOU THINK I DID!

Buttercup:GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!

Church:Man I Am So Glad Tuckers Not Here.

Buttercup:OKAY I WON'T TAKE YOU TO THE LAB, JUST GIVE ME MY BODY BACK!

Church:I Know Your Lieing.

Church Then Looked Through Buttercups Phone Contacts

Church:Oh Look, Sakamoto, I Wonder What Would Happen If I Sent Him A Love Letter

Buttercup:DON'T YOU DARE!

Church Then Typed 'Dear Sakamoto My Only True Love, I Love You, Lets Have A Date You Are So Hansome, I Was Wrong About You, Sencerly Your Only True Love, Buttercup'

Church:SENT!

Buttercup:ARE YOU KIDDING ME, IF I COULD PUNCH YOU I WOULD!

Church:Well You Can't.

Blossom Then Flew In Through The Window

Blossom:Hey Buttercup Mojo's At It Again We Need To Stop Him

Church:WHAT THE FUCK?!

Blossom:Are You Okay Buttercup

Church Then Imetated A High Pitched Terrible Squeaky Girl Voice

Church:Yes Of Corse I Am, Ummmmm, I Like Dresses

Buttercup:'I WILL KILL YOU!'

Church:'Go Ahead And Try, Bitch!'

Blossom:Ummm, Okay, BUT WE NEED TO GO!

Church:'I Have No Idead What She's Talking About So You Should Just Take Over From Here'

Buttercup:'Wait, I COULD HAVE JUST TAKEN OVER THE WHOLE TIME!'

Church:'Yeah.'

Buttercup:'I Hate You.'

Church:'Vice Versa.'

Buttercup Then Took Over

Buttercup:Okay Lets Go Kick Some Butt!

Blossom:Let's Go!

Meanwhile With Mojo

Mojo Was Distroying The City With His Giant Robot

Mojo:YOU POWERPUFF GIRLS WILL NEVER STOP ME, BECAUSE I AM MOJOJOJO, AND BEING EVIL IS WHAT I DO, SO I AM GOOD AT IT, BECAUSE I AM EVIL, BECAUSE I AM MOJOJOJO!

Blossom:Oh Yeah?!

Bubbles:Thank Gosh You Girls Are Hear, I've Been Distracting Him For So Long

Mojojojo:You Were Blowing Bubbles On Me!

Bubbles:Yeah And Unless You Want More You Should Stop!

Mojojojo:(Sarcasticly) Really?

Blossom:When You Mess With New Townsvile You Have To Deal With The Powerpuff Girls

Church:'Powerpuff Girls?, Oh God Please Kill Me.'

Buttercup:'YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE NAME?!'

Church:'And I Allmost Thought You Weren't Insane.'

Blossom:Yoyo Attack!

The Yoyo Then Broke The Glass On The Robots Shield

Blossom:Bursting Bubbles!

Bubbles Blew Bubbles On The Robot Like A 4 Year Old And All Of Them Popped

Mojojojo:SEROSLY IS SHE OBLIVIOUS TO THE FACT THAT HER BUBBLES DON'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!

The Girls Just Ignored Mojo

Buttercup:Mega Ton Hammer

The Hammer Swung And Knocked Mojos Robot Into An Apartment Distroying It And Causing A Huge Explosion

Mojojojo:IT WILL TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO DEFEAT MOJOJOJO!

Just Than The Robot Exploded Flinging Mojo Into The Air

Mojojojo:I NEED TO DISIGHN BETTER ROBOTS!

Blossom:Well That Was Easy.

Buttercup Just Nodded

Bubbles Was Blowing Bubbles On The Building Trying To But The Fires Out, It Didn't Work

Church:'Dose She Even Realise How Useless Her Weapon Is?'

Meanwhile With The Reds And Blues

Alot More Time Had Passed In There Universe

Grif Was Messing With A Bunch Of Space Technology

Washington:DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!

Grif:Whatever., FUTER CUBES HERE I COME!

Grif Then Grabbed A Futer Cube And Washington Ran Up To Him

Washington:NO WAIT, GRIF STOP!

They Were Both Teleported To New Townsvile

Washington Got Up

Washington:Grif Get Up.

Grif Was Sleeping

Grif Mumbled

Grif:Just A Few More Minutes Mom.

Washington:GET UP!

Grif Then Jolted Awake

Grif:Fine.

Then Grif Got Up And Washington Kicked Him In The Balls

Grif:OH COME ON!

Washington:Where Are We?

Grif:I Don't Know, Why Would I Know?!, Or Care.

Washington Then Saw A Sighn Written In Japanese

Washington:Great, Just Great, I Can't Even Speak Japanese!

Grif:I Can.

Washington:You Can?

Grif:Yeah, Lopez Taught Me It.

Washington:But He Speaks Spanish

Grif:Oh Yeah

Flash Back

Lopez:Grif, te odio, tu gordo, perezoso, feo, y nadie te ama (Grif, I Hate You, Your Fat, Lazy, Ugly, And No One Loves You)

Grif:Yay Now I'm Biligual!

Flashback End

Grif:Well I Don't Know About You Washington, But I'm Going To Get Some Oreos.

Washington:Grif, They Don't Exept Our Cerrency.

Grif:Who Said I Was Paying For It?

Washington:Oh., WAIT WHAT!?


	2. Chapter 2 - Exlimations

Epsilogue

Chapter 2:

Buttercup, Blossom, And Bubbles Were Flying Around The City Looking For Crime

Blossom:Girls, We Should Split Up So We Can Cover More Ground.

Bubbles And Buttercup Nodded

Buttercup Flew Twords Annies

Church Then Heard A Firmilliar Voice Yelling

Church:No, OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!

\- Meanwhile At Annies -

Grif Was Running Out Of Annies With A Handfull Of Oreos

Grif:SAVE THE OREOS!

Washington:THIS HAS TO BE THE WORST ROBBERY PLAN EVER, OF ALL TIME!

Washington And Grif Were Stopped By Buttercup

Buttercup:Where Do You Think Your Going With Those Oreos?

Church:'Oh Son Of A Bitch, Thoes Fucking Idiots'

Buttercup:Wait You Know These Guys?

Church:'Unfortionetly Yes.'

Washington:Umm, Who Are You Talking To?

Church Then Apeared Next To Buttercup

Church:She's Talking To Me.

Grif:No Way.

Washington And Grif:CHURCH?!

Church:Grif What Are You Doing?

Grif:A GUY NEEDS OREOS ONCE IN A WHILE!

Washington:(to grif) I Hate You.

Buttercup:Church, What Are They Saying?

Church:Doesn't Matter, What Matters Is, How Did You Two Get Here.

Washington:Well SOMONE *Gestures Towards Grif* Decided It Was A Good Idea To Play Around With Thoes Teleportation Cubes

Grif:Hey Thoes Future Cubes Were Fucking Awsome. *Shoves A Handfull Of Oreos Into His Helmet Smashing Them All Over His Helmet*

Church:And Now We Can't Return Them.

Washington:You Do Realize You're Wearing A Helmet Right?

Grif:No, All Thoes Oreos, WASTED, MY POOR BABYS!

*Grif Kneeles Over His Preshious Oreos*

Church:(Mudders) Out Of All The Stupi-, Look, You Guys Should Probobly Come With Us Before Captain Fat Ass Eats The Entire Population.

Washington:Right, But, Who Is She? *Points At Buttercup*

Church:I'll Explain It All When We Get There.

Washington:Where?

Church:To The Proffessor's Laboratory.

Grif:HELL NO, THAT'S SOME MAD SIENTIST SHIT, I'M NOT GETTING MY ORGANS STOLEN!

Church:Oh Relax Butternutts Explained It To Me.

Buttercup:It's, Buttercup. (Annoyed)

Church:Can It.

*Cut To Church, Washington, Grif, And Buttercup Inside The Proffessor's Laboaratory*

Washington:So What Your Saying Is This Girl And Two Of Her Friends Are Basecly Iron Man.

Church:Yeah Pretty Much.

Grif:I WANT MY OREOS, I WAS PROMMISED OREOS!

Church:You'll Get Your Oreos In A Minute Grif.

Grif:NO CHURCH, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, I HAVE GONE FIFTEEN MINUTES WITHOUT ANY OREOS, AND IF I HAVE TO LAST ANY LONGER WITHOUT THEM, I WILL LITERALLY KEEL OVER AND DIE!

Buttercup:Hey Uhhh Your Friend's A Little, Well. (Whispers To Church)

Church:A Lazy Fatass, Yeah I Noticed.

Washington:So, How Are We Gonna Get Out Of Here Then.

Church:Don't Know, But I Think I Have A Plan.

*Jeez It Has Almost Been A Full Year Sents I Started Writing This Chapter And It Shows, I Will Hopefully Be Updating This Story More Often From Now On*  



End file.
